Fainting Spell
by sammy55
Summary: Bella arrives at school on day, feeling sick. Edward tries to get her to go home, but she refuses. What happens if Bella is sicker than she thought? Will Edward be able to control himself? ExB ONE-SHOT!


**This is set in between New Moon and Eclipse. The first part is in Bella's POV.**

**BPOV**

"No Charlie I want to go to school. I feel good enough." I yelled a quick goodbye over my shoulder as I walked to my truck. I had told Edward that I would drive myself to school. He would immediately figure out how sick I was if we were inside his car alone. With the others around I had more of a chance. I wasn't even sick. I was just exhausted and I had a headache. A cold if I had anything at all. I didn't need to be babied.

I pulled up into my parking spot and Edward was immediately opening my door. He helped me out of the car and instantly I was wrapped in his arms. "You're sick Bella. You have a fever. I should take you home." He was breathing directly in my ear. I knew what he was doing. Trying to dazzle me into submission. I pulled back and stomped away, determined not to go home. He quickly caught up with me, hanging his arm over my shoulders. "Bella, you shouldn't be in school. You can come back to my house."

I shook my head. "I am fine Edward. I'm just a little bit tired and my head hurts. Nothing I can't get through the day with."

"Bella when a human gets sick, there scent changes. Not by much but enough for me to notice the change in yours." I refused to listen. He walked me to my room and reluctantly left me there. I muddled my way through my classes, Edward walking me to each one. I never got called on. Apparently my teachers could tell I was sick. I hoped I didn't look to horrible.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I wasn't hungry but I didn't have to pay attention or write anything. Edward basically had to drag me to the cafeteria. He pulled me into the line and began to fill up a tray. "I'm not hungry. Just get me water."

Edward frowned at me. I knew another lecture was coming. "Bella please let me take you the nurse at least. Your pale and you have a temperature. You need to rest."

"Edward, I don't want to go to the nurse. I feel fine." I knew he would never believe, me being a terrible liar. But it was lunch time and if I could make it through just a few more hours, I could go home and sleep. If I didn't die in gym class, that is.

He sighed. "Ok Bella, but tell me if you feel worse." I nodded and he turned to pay for the food. I followed him as he walked towards our usual lunch table. He would've held my hand but he was carrying two lunch trays. I started to feel a bit woozy but I figured that it was just because I had been standing up to long. I tried to follow Edward but I had started to sway. I heard Alice shriek "Bella!" Edward turned to look at her. I was toppling forward, my head connecting with the hard linoleum flooring. Pain exploded behind my eyes, and I felt unconsciousness wash over me. I heard Edwards's frantic shouting of "Bella!" before I went under.

**EPOV**

I froze when I saw the vision play out in Alice's head. If I caught Bella everyone would immediately be suspicions. I couldn't have that happen, so I was forced to watch Bella hit her head on the floor. I quickly ran to stand over her shouting "Bella?" I hoped she was still conscious but I could tell she wasn't. I glanced up as Alice came over, followed quickly by Mike and Tyler.

_Edward relax she will be fine. But we should get her to the hospital. I will go sign us all out. Should I call Charlie? _I shook my head quickly at Alice. No reason for him to worry until Bella wakes up.

I turned back to Bella and leaned down to check on her pulse, placing my ear near her chest while my hand went to feel the pulse point in her neck. That was just for show, but my mouth pooled with venom all the same. But it was easier now to kill the monster inside me.

As I listened closely Mike and Tyler leaned down over Bella's head. I sat up and looked around us. Mostly every other kid in the cafeteria was looking at us. Lauren with a smug expression on her face. _Bella got what she deserved. Embarrassed in front of the whole school. Serves her right for going out with Edward._ There was not one hint of worry in her mind.

I nearly snarled at her but I was distracted by Bella's moaning. She hadn't awoken but I leaned down to murmur into her ear. "Shh, it's ok Bella it will be fine." She seemed to relax so I continued to sooth her. Then a thought popped into my head. _Damn this is a good view. I wonder if Bella will sleep with me. Maybe she will dump Cullen. If I told her that I got her to the hospital and took care of her. I bet she would be really grateful. _

I jerked up and stared at Mike. He was kneeling by Bella's head, and visibly staring down her shirt. I growled at him, causing his to jerk up and look at me. I snarled, louder this time. _Whoa did Cullen just growl at me? He has some serious issues. I can't help it that Bella is beautiful and that I want to get her in bed. Geez he needs to relax._

I leaned down to pick Bella up, hearing Alice coming, but Mikes hand where already there. "I`ll carry her. You stay here at school."

_Edward don't kill him! He may deserve to die but not here! Think of Bella! _I wanted to kill him but Alice was right. I glared at him and took at step forward. He was frozen, and I grabbed Bella out of his hands, cradling her against my chest. I hurried past the rest of the students and into the Volvo that Alice had pulled up. She kept her thoughts carefully blank.

By the time we got Bella to the hospital a large bruise was appearing on her forehead and on her cheek bones. She looked drawn and frail. I carried her into the lobby where Carlisle was already waiting. He came to take her into his arms, but I already knew where she was to go. I carried her into her hospital room, laying her down. I stood beside her, trying to ignore the inappropriate thoughts the nurse was directing at me as she set up Bella's IVs.

I sat beside Bella's bed for about a half hour before she began to make small noises and waking up. I hurried over and leaned against the bed, eager to see that Bella would be fine. Her eyes opened and she cringed. "Bella, how do you feel?" I kept my voice low hoping not to cause her more discomfort.

"I am fine. My head just hurts really badly. Wait, what happened?" She winced once more and moved her hand to shield her face from the bright hospital lights.

"You collapsed and I couldn't get to you in time. I'm sorry." Bell opened her mouth to protest, but I hurried on. "You smacked your head on the floor and blacked out. Mike tried to help but I got you out of there before too long." I snarled softly thinking of Mikes earlier thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want to tell her to the truth. Although it would make her blush.

"Mike was having some rather inappropriate thoughts about you." I leaned down and gently pressed my forehead to Bella's, hoping to help the pain there. It seemed to be working as she sighed and relaxed, looking into my eyes dreamily.

I got so lost in her eyes that I didn't hear Charlie coming until it was too late. "Edward, why are you here?" he yelled, his face taking on an unhealthy color of red.

"Dad, he brought me here and made sure I didn't get hurt more. And he is in here because I want him to be in here." I could hear the anger coming from Bella's voice even as she fought to keep her voice level. Charlie shut up, not knowing what to say. The nurse came in once more and gave Bella some more medicine, trying to help her to sleep. Charlie followed her out, intent on finding Carlisle and complaining about me.

Bella grimaced as she saw the IV in her arm. I leaned down once more and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed, her eyes closing. "I love you." She managed to say before she fell asleep.

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead once more before settling down to wait until she woke up once more. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't make me leave. I couldn't bear to be far away from Bella for long.

**I had to put the part with Mike Newton in there. I hate him. I hope you liked this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


End file.
